Heartless
by dorkalicious
Summary: /ONESHOT/ NEJI’S TO-DO LIST: 1- Find the girl, 2- Get the girl, 3- Convince Tenten that he is happy with the girl. But who exactly IS the girl? /NejiTen/


**HEARTLESS**  
dorkalicious

**SUMMARY: ** NEJI'S TO-DO LIST: 1- Find the girl, 2- Get the girl, 3- Convince Tenten that he is happy with the girl. But who exactly IS the girl?  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Neji's a messed up ninja (BUT I STILL LOVE HIM). Enough said.  
**WARNING: **A bit of an OOC Neji. BEWARE!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

**READ & REVIEW**

**-**

**-**

_FLASHBACK_

Tenten stood with a hand on her hip in front of the oh-so-famous Neji Hyuuga who was packing his things, twirled a sharpened kunai around her finger and suddenly sighed.

"Neji Hyuuga, I suggest you take control of your life."

Neji looked up and glared at her, "What do you mean by that?"

Tenten rolled her eyes and sat down next to him, "Come on Neji, ever since Naruto finally got the guts to ask Hinata out, you've sort of-" she paused, trying to think of a word to suit him correctly.

"I've sort of what?" Neji asked.

"Well…you've sort of been acting different…" Tenten finally said after a long pause.

Neji stood up, towering over the petite girl, "I have not been acting different."

**meaning: **Of course I've been acting different! When people are in LOVE, they act DIFFERENT.

Tenten rolled her eyes again and stood up after him, "Oh COME ON Neji, we all know. Even the people in the other villages know."

Neji frowned, "What do they know?"

**meaning: **That I'm in love with my best friend? Most definitely NOT.

Tenten smiled, "That THE Neji Hyuuga has finally fallen-"

Neji glared even more, "I have not fallen, I have simply-"

Tenten glared back at him and smiled again, "You didn't let me finish… That THE Neji Hyuuga has finally fallen in love."

"…Hn…"

**meaning: **DAMNIT! HELL YEAH I'M IN LOVE, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!

_END FLASHBACK_

-

-

Tenten dragged- I mean, attempted to drag Neji through the marketplace, because you see, Neji is heavier than Tenten and very much stronger.

While going through the marketplace, she pointed out each and every female specimen and asked, "Is she the one?" or "Ooh, good choice! She's cute," or "Neji! Where is she?"

And each time Neji would sigh/glare/roll his eyes/all of the above and say, "There is NO girl."

After having at least 30 girls pointed out to him, Neji finally had enough.

Turning to Tenten, Neji said angrily, "Tenten. There. Is. No. Girl. There NEVER was one."

Tenten smiled and rolled her eyes, "Of course there's no girl. I understand Neji…"

Neji frowned, "What exactly do you understand?"

Looking flustered for a moment, she quickly regained her calm façade and said, "That you, Neji Hyuuga, are gay."

"Well, I sort of saw that coming…all the "pretty boys" go gay. Just look at Sai, what's up with him saying er…what he always says? And Uchiha, I mean, he went to Orochimaru to gain power. Everyone knows who Orochimaru is. Geez Neji, why couldn't you just tell me you were…you know…gay? You know I would've-"

Neji sighed, "Tenten, you're babbling again."

Tenten smiled, "Oops, I'm sorry. But seriously Neji-"

"I. Am. Not. Gay."

Tenten once again put her hands on her hips, "Okay then, who is it?"

Neji frowned, he knew that Tenten was annoyingly stubborn and would never let Neji live anything down.

Spotting Sakura Haruno leaving the hospital, Neji had a mental argument with himself and pointed to her after a long pause, "Her. She's…the one."

-

-

Tenten took a bite out of her sandwich and said, "Come on Neji, why did you have to hide this from me? I mean come on; I understand why you like her. Sakura's smart, she's a medic-ninja, she's strong, she's pretty, and she's not a fangirl. Yeah, ignore the fact that she was in love with that Uchiha, but other than that, she's really nice too-"

"Tenten."

"Yes?"

"You're babbling again. And stop eating with your mouth full."

"Oh sorry…"

-

-

_**Knock, knock…**_

Sakura looked out her window and saw something- or someone that surprised her, "Neji-san! What are you doing here?"

Neji frowned, "Pretend to be my girlfriend."

Sakura gasped, "Wait, what? Why?"

"Tenten's starting to think I'm…gay so I have to prove to her I'm not. And she thinks I like you."

Sakura rolled her eyes **(1)** at the last part and crossed her arms, "What's in it for me?"

Frowning, Neji said, "I'll think of something, just…will you?"

After a long pause, Sakura sighed and finally said, "Fine, fine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Now please, just go away."

"…Thank you."

-

-

"So Sakura, how are things at the hospital?" Tenten asked Sakura, taking a sip of her drink.

Sakura smiled, "Oh things are fine, a few people got to check out today because they were feeling much better."

Tenten nodded her head, "Oh that's nice."

There was a silence, apart from Naruto ordering his 5th bowl of ramen.

Neji sat there with his arm around Sakura who couldn't be more or less uncomfortable.

Rock Lee looked around at Team 7, then at his own team, "This is not youthful, not youthful at all. Why is everybody so quiet now?"

Sai put some money on the table and stood up to leave, "See you later, I will go find Yamato for future mission details."

Sakura looked at her watch too, "Oh well, my break's almost over. I better leave too. Bye Tenten, Naruto, Rock Lee…and Neji."

After seeing Sakura left, Rock Lee and Naruto quickly followed her.

"DATTEBAYO! I KNEW HER FIRST! BACK OFF SHE'S MINE!"

"OH BUT SHE IS SO YOUTHFUL! I AM SORRY NEJI-SAN, BUT I MUST FIND SAKURA-CHAN!"

"NOT BEFORE I FIND HER FIRST!"

Tenten smiled uneasily at their friends' antics and looked at Neji, "So…did you have a good time?"

"Hn."

"Sakura seems pretty happy and nice…"

"Sure."

"What's up with you? Why don't you seem excited?"

"Hn."

**meaning: **WHY DO I NOT SEEM EXCITED? MAYBE BECAUSE THE GIRL I LIKE PROBABLY THINKS I DON'T LIKE THE GIRL THAT I'M PRETENDING TO LIKE AND SHE MIGHT THINK I'M GAY AND SHE'LL ONLY THINK OF ME AS A FRIEND NOW! THAT'S WHATS UP!

(But of course, there are many other meanings to "Hn.")

Tenten sighed, "So what's wrong?"

"Hn."

**meaning:** WHAT'S WRONG? YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG? THE GIRL THAT I LIKE IS STARTING TO THINK I'M GAY BECAUSE SHE THINKS I DON'T SHOW ANY SIGN OF ROMANCE. AND KNOW I'M PRETENDING TO DATE A GIRL I REALLY DON'T LIKE AS A FRIEND OR ANYTHING ELSE. THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!)

Tenten stood up to leave, "Well sorry Neji, but I have to go run some errands and do some more target practicing, bye!"

"Hn."

(See you later.)

-

-

"Hn."

(Tenten, I'm in love with you.)

"Aa."

(HELL NO! I can't say that!)

-

-

Training the next day was like any other day, except much more awkward.

Kick.

"Tenten-"

Punch.

"-there's something-"

Punch.

"-I need to tell-"

Kick.

"-you. I think-"

Kick.

"-I might-"

Kick.

"-be in-"

Punch.

"-love."

They both pause.

Tenten smiled (FAKE), "Oh well, I'm happy for you Neji. I hope you two are happy together."

Neji frowned, "Not with Sakura."

"Oh, then with who?"

"With you."

"Wha-"

And for the first time, they kissed.

And for the first time, they were truly happy- together.

-

-

**END**

**(1)** I'm sorry for making everyone roll their eyes (especially Tenten) and sigh so much, but I can't help it, okay? Everyone rolls their eyes once in their lifetime. How do you know if I'm not doing it right now? **:D**

And I'm also sorry for the lack of updating and stuff like that. Laziness has it's price right? Especially when you have a BUNCH of summer homework that you still have to do and you have like, 2 weeks left to do all of it **D: **

**I SUCK AT FIGHTING SCENES.**  
Enough said.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
